kamenriderfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Anthony Harker(masjaggirove)
Anthony Harker is Kamen RIder Vampire king '''He is a shy young man who never lies, keeping to himself due to his hygiene obsession. He works at an atelier to continue his great-great grandfather's legacy of violin making with a dream to create the ultimate violin, using strange methods to accomplish it. But, anthony is destined from heritage to become the current Kamen Rider Vampire King as his great-great grandmother is Mina of the Checkmate Four, receiving a button with a diamond encrusted crown on it from his great grandfather, Quincey Harker, who in turn received it from her as a baby. He teams up with Batholomew to fight the Fangire race & protect humanity from them, only because the Bloody Rose orders him to "fight". But in time, Scott learns of his family legacy & nature as a Fangire, as well as desiring to change into someone just like his great-great grandfather. Evidently, anthony is the one who inherited the mantle of Vampire King from his mother, as his full-blooded predecessor was the previous King of the Checkmate Four who attempted to destroy humanity in 1893 with Jonathan taking his power & using it to take him down at the cost of his life. History Personality Forms vampire king has multiple forms that provide him with different weapons and abilities, mostly all invoked by inserting '''Fuestles into bartholome's mouth. vampire king's motif is that of a vampire, with his final attacks inherited from Mina. However, unlike the Fangire King, anthony's nature as a human-fangire hybrid initially left him unable to fully utilize vampire king's full power with the Catena Chains serving as restraints. Additionally, Zanbat serves as a restraint to keep the power of the Zanvat Sword from taking complete control of anthony vampire king Form 1= |-| 2= *'Rider height': 200 cm *'Rider weight': 98 kg *'Ability parameters' **'Punching power': 6 t. **'Normal kicking power': 8 t. ***'Darkness Moon Break': 30 t. **'Maximum jump height': 85 m. **'Maximum running speed': 100 m. per 6.5 sec. |'vampire king Form'| is vampire king's default form, accessed through a bite from bartholome, whose status determines vampire king's ability in a battle. He is also able to see in the dark with his visor called the Omnilens|. In this form, Kiva can use any of the Fuestles, with the Wake Up Fuestle to open up the Catena Chains on his left leg known as the Hell's Gate made of Lucifer Metal| so Kiva can use his Darkness Moon Break| attack. The kick has an impact of 30,000 kg., enough to leave a crater in the shape of a bat's wings (vampire king's insignia) on any surface upon contact; the glass body of a Fangire shatters almost instantly. Kiva can also perform a stronger variation of the Darkness Moon Break when engulfed in Castle Doran's fire. When the Darkness Moon Break is performed, day turns into night and a crescent moon appears in the sky. . ' - Arms Monster Forms= *'Rider height': 200 cm *'Rider weight': 90 kg *'Ability parameters' **'Punching power': 5 t. **'Kicking power': 9 t. **'Maximum jump height': 40 m. **'Maximum running speed': 100 m. per 1.5 sec. lycan form is vampire king's form accessed from being energized by the lycan Saber. In this form, the Omnilens and vampire king's chest/left arm armor turn a shade of blue called lycan Cobalt which places Kiva under the influence of lycan. This form's power is linked to the phases of the moon, and is at its peak when the moon is naturally full. This form is capable of unleashing a blast of sound, has increased speed and cunning due to the form's animalistic ferocity and is able to perform the |'Rider Slash lycan Howling Slash'|. When it is performed, day turns to night and a full moon appears in the sky, as it references a human's transformation into a werewolf. Its motif is that of a - Devon= Devon Form *'Rider height': 200 cm *'Rider weight': 92 kg *'Ability parameters' **'Punching power': 3 t. **'Kicking power': 3 t. **'Maximum jump height': 20 m. **'Maximum running speed': 100 m. per 6 sec. **'Maximum swimming speed': 162 knots devon Form| is vampire king's form accessed from the Basshaa Fuestle and granting him access to the devon Magnum. In this form, the Omnilens and vampire king's chest/right arm armor turn a shade of green called devon Emerald| which places Kiva under the influence of devon While in this state, vampire king loses most of his strength and agility, but gains a mastery of long range combat and is able to analyze an opponent's weak point to target with accurate marksmanship. devon Form can also manipulate water, able to create rain as well as a pool of water necessary to perform the |'devon Aqua Tornado'|. When it is performed, day turns to night and a half moon forms in the sky, as it references the change ebb and flow of the tides during its phase. Its motif is that of the Gill-man|. Galva Form *'Rider height': 200 cm *'Rider weight': 150 kg *'Ability parameters' **'Punching power': 15 t. ***'Dogga Thunder Slap': 30 t. **'Kicking power': 4 t. **'Maximum jump height': 10 m. **'Maximum running speed': 100 m. per 10 sec. galva Form| is vampire king's form accessed from the Dogga Fuestle and granting him access to the galva Hammer. In this form, vampire king's entire upper body gains bulky armor and the Omnilens turn a shade of violet called galva Purple, placing vampire king under galva's influence. In this form, Kiva loses most of his speed but gains greater upper strength than the other basic forms, able to easily overpower a normal level Fangire. galva Form is able to manipulate electricity, using it as part of his finisher, the |'galva Thunder Slap'|. The galva Hammer can see through the invisibility of Fangires, thanks to the True Eye gaffed into the warhammer. When it is performed, day turns to night while a hazy moon and thunderbolt form in the sky, the latter referencing its motif of }} - GaLyDeVa= GaLyDeVa Form 1= |-| 2= *'Rider height': 200 cm *'Rider weight': 140 kg *'Ability parameters' **'Punching power': 10 t. **'Normal kicking power': 15 t. **'Maximum jump height': 50 m. **'Maximum running speed': 100 m. per 5 sec. |'GaLyDeVa Form'|, shortened from "ga'lva/'ly'can/'de'von/'va'''mpire king Form"|, is vampire king's rarely seen form, accessed by the summoning of all three Arms Monsters. In this form, vampire king's left arm turns into the '''lycan Arm|, his right arm turns into the |'devon Arm' |, and his upper body turns into the galva Breast|. In this form, vampire king can use all three Arms Monster weapons at once and the Darkness Moon Break. However, due to the danger it presents to Kiva and the Arms Monsters, Kiva can only assume this form for five minutes before its power becomes lethal to him. - Emperor= |-|2= *'Rider height': 210 cm *'Rider weight': 100 kg. *'Ability perimeters' **'Punching power': 18 t. **'Normal kicking power': 32 t. ***'Emperor Moon Break': 150 t. **'Maximum jump height': 180 m. **'Maximum running speed': 100 m. per 3 sec. Emperor Form| is the true form of Kiva, referred to as the |'Golden vampire king'| and the second most powerful form at anthony's disposal. The fifth form accessed, the first emergence of Emperor Form comes about from the reaction to Wataru's rage from the harm coming to Mio, his girlfriend, which summoned the Demon Imperial Dragon Tatsulot to awaken the form. By pulling the switch on Tatsulot's head, Wataru can activate Tatsulot's Imperial Slot| and activate one of several "Fever" finishing attacks through a roulette system. With this form, Kiva can destroy both the body and the soul of a Fangire. Because of its ability to destroy Fangire souls, Wataru has gradually abandoned using his other forms in favor of Emperor Form. E In episode 39 this form went into }} - Flight Style= Flight Style *'Height': 1.8 meters *'Wing span': 3.8 meters *'Weight': 100 kg *'Ability perimeters' *'Top flight speed': Mach 3.4 **'Punching power': 10 t. **'Kicking power': 18 t. **'Maximum jump height': ∞ m (Able to fly) Resulting from infusing his own desire into the Bloody Rose, Wataru's Fangire nature is triggered as Kiva transforms from Emperor Form into Flight Style|, alternatively Flight Modehttps://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/542232818785320960/563024950730948651/abe7cd1d.jpg, a dragon-like form called the Emperor Bat| which is similar to the Fangires' ability to become Sabbats. In Kamen Rider vampire king, diablo uses his Legendorga baptism to turn anthony form a Human/Fangire hybrid into a full Legendorga by forcing him to assume the form in an attempt to kill his greath grandfather, jonathan harker, though his father managed to bring him back with Wataru reverts back to his Human/Fangire hybrid. anthony later re-accesses Flight Style to defeat the giant Rider. Ironically, the Legendorga version of Flight Style has a darker colour scheme as it's golden accent turns brown and the red on his wing becomes maroon. Flight Style uses the blades on his wings called the Sonic Claws| to perform the Demon Pliers| attack and breathes the |'Hell's Flame'| from his Big Jaw|. These abilities come into play for its finishing attack, the - Final Form Ride= 1= |-| 2= Kamen Rider Decade's Final Form Ride allows Kiva to change into the . Once the Final Attack Ride Card is in, the bow can be pulled back, getting the Hell's Gate to open up for the Decade Fang attack. Kiva used this once in the movie Kamen Rider Decade: All Riders vs. Dai-Shocker where he was transformed by Decade and used by Momotaros, as the Imagin used Momo Fang attack. A manifestation of him was summoned and used by Diend to perform Diend Fang attack back in the World of Faiz. Appearances: Decade Episode 11 }} - . Category:Protagonists Category:Heroes Category:Fangires Category:Bat Monsters Category:Dragon Monsters Category:Non human riders